Payback
by dillydally
Summary: Sequel to Blind Love. Seven years later and Jounouchi is beginning to wonder if paying Seto back would really be all that bad... Also an old enemy raises its head. SetoxJou


**_AUTHOR NOTE: Do NOT read this if you haven't read Blind Love. Payback is a SEQUEL. You have been warned._**

_Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh doesn't belong to me. __  
__Warning: Cursing, potential sex scenes yah._  
Rating: R or M  


**Chapter One: Dreaming**

"_Ugh…Seto…" Jounouchi gasped, entwining his hands in the others hair and pushing harder. _

_The taller man in him grunted at the thrusting movement and bit him in his stomach, not hard but enough to make Jounouchi cry out._

And also wake up.

Jounouchi jumped out of his sleep, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

What …the hell was _that_?

Sweat still pouring down on him he looked at his lap and slapped a pillow over himself continuing to pant. Oh hell no, NO he had not just had a wet dream about Seto Kaiba. Never in a million…trillion …

Cheeks still burning he got up and stumbled to the bathroom and hid in the shower, trying to work off his excitement. Panting and exhausted he leaned his head against the tiles and squeezed his eyes shut.

It was seven years since his eye operation. Jounouchi was now in college, still working for Kaiba in the evenings but in college nevertheless. His gig as 'secretary' paid him more than he could ever make in a normal job and he saw no need to stop really.

Seto Kaiba was now 25, well built, drop dead sexy if that was possible and just about the richest man in Domino City if not the goddamn world. Jounouchi was 23; he wore glasses, was willowy with a long length of blond hair that he no longer cut when Kaiba mentioned that it looked 'good' on him.

Kaiba was also single, much to the glee of most of the single women of Domino City who threw themselves at him like moths to a light bulb. They never got very far, most of them fizzling out before they even got to first base. His interest never lasted in any of them – if he even was interested in them to begin with. He never let on if he was.

Jounouchi had moved out of Kaiba's mansion when he had saved enough money to move into a comfortable flat. His father called often asking for money… he sent him half his paycheck monthly. Even on half a paycheck he could pay for his school fee and live comfortably.

Kaiba never asked him to quit and those who worked in Kaiba Corp had long since given up in ever seeing the back of Jounouchi Katsuya. Not that they minded actually – Jounouchi often took their side when Kaiba was being particularly ruthless. And if Jounouchi insisted enough…someone's job was saved.

Jounouchi stood up and turned on the pipe, letting the evidence of the past five minutes slip down the drain. Kaiba was just about his best friend, he suspected even more so than Yugi who was also at college and called him every other day.

But lately…

He'd been looking at Kaiba differently. Seven years ago he had adamantly insisted he wasn't gay

…Now…

Was a wet dream evidence enough something wasn't going too right upstairs?

He thought of his crumbling relationship at the moment. His girlfriend was constantly bitching that he was never home…always thinking about something, ignoring her.

She seemed to go into a furious rage when he told her he was thinking about some work he had forgotten to do – at Kaiba Corp.

What?

He stepped out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen picking up his cell phone and speed-dialing the number on it. He pulled open the fridge door and looked around for the milk carton.

"Puppy." The deep voice on the other end answered. Despite himself, Jounouchi shivered all the way down to the soles of his feet at the use of the pet name.

"How'd you know it was me, you insomniac?" Jounouchi asked, taking a sip from the milk carton. His cell number was private and did not tell anyone who he was calling that it was him.

"You're the only one who calls me this late…" Kaiba said, and Jounouchi could just picture him, sitting at his desk, typing away, dreaming up some new idea.

"Bullshit… what about your latest girl toy?" he asked, taking another sip.

"Like screwing the mattress. You make more interesting sounds."

Jounouchi choked and split the milk down his chest, his mind suddenly playing back his dream in full digital colour and surround sound.

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"You gotta stop talking that shit, Kaiba…" Jounouchi growled. "That was seven years ago…"

"And you still haven't paid me…" Kaiba said simply. "I'll talk how I want. What's the problem, puppy?"

Jounouchi wiped the milk off his chest and put the box away back in the fridge. "You do remember your appointment tomorrow, right? It's going to be two hours before I come in, so the files are in your right draw and the prototype is in the box by the door."

Kaiba paused. "I forgot…thanks."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "I swear…have you eaten today either?"

Another pause. "…Shit."

"Bottom Left draw – Tuna sandwich." Jounouchi said in a bored tone as he took his shirt off and changed it with another one.

There was a shuffle and then the sound of eating.

"The older you get is the worse you become you know that?" Jounouchi grumbled in exasperation.

"I guess it's a good thing I have you then." Kaiba said in a calm tone.

Jounouchi sighed deeply. "At least get a few hours sleep, Kaiba."

"Sure puppy. See you tomorrow." And like that the phone clicked off leaving Jounouchi feeling oddly empty.

He put the phone back to charge and slipped back into bed.

* * *

"B+, Mr. Jounouchi…" his teacher said passing him his paper. Jounouchi took it back not even looking at it, he was going over one of Kaiba's files, correcting and sorting. He needed all of this ready before he went in for work. He adjusted his glasses and began taking the notes from the teacher without really paying attention.

_Busy, Busy._

"Jounouchi! Party tomorrow night!" a classmate called after class.

Jounouchi waved saying he'd heard and shoved his books in his locker before heading for the parking lot. Oh, he had a car too…had he mentioned that?

He flopped in the car and pulled out, hitting a comfortable 50 miles per hour, he had 20 minutes to get to Kaiba Corp.

He was right on time.

He pushed the door of Kaiba Corp open, waving his ID card at the security guard who let him in without even looking at him properly.

"Good Afternoon, Jounouchi-san!" someone called and he grinned and waved.

"Afternoon Jounouchi-kun!" another chirpy voice.

He took the elevator to the top floor and swiped his card at the door letting himself into Kaiba's office and stopped short at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

A beautiful woman with long black hair was screaming at Kaiba who only looked at her steadily. She was classically dressed, expensive jewelry.

Typical.

Jounouchi ignored it and went to the side where the file cabinets were.

"Excuse me!" the woman snapped. "This is a private conversation."

Jounouchi gave her a level look, glanced at Kaiba who shook his head slightly and then continued filing.

"KAIBA!" she screeched, turning to face him.

"I am not deaf Claudia…" Kaiba said coldly. "Jounouchi-san is my secretary. Please continue your point."

She shivered from suppressed rage and knocked off the lamp off Kaiba's desk. "I'm TIRED of this Kaiba! What kind of relationship is this? You never call me! You never have time for anything except sex and now…I hear you're seeing another woman!"

Jounouchi smirked to himself. So typical.

"I SAW THAT! KAIBA YOUR SECRETARY IS LAUGHING AT ME!" 'Claudia' screamed, striding over to Jounouchi and knocking the files out of Jounouchi's hand.

Instantly, Kaiba was on his feet and physically pulling Claudia away from Jounouchi – he shoved her towards the door. "Go home Claudia…I think we need some personal …space."

Claudia gaped at him and then at Jounouchi who had gathered the scattered files and was now over at Kaiba's desk organizing it. "W…What is this? You're putting me out because of that MAN?!"

Kaiba closed the door in her face without another word and stood in the same position.

"Didn't scratch you did she?" he asked casually, watching his secretary pick up the documents that needed typing.

"I'm not a woman, Kaiba…" Jounouchi said calmly.

"Thank god…" Kaiba mumbled and walked back to his desk and eased himself gracefully back in his seat.

Jounouchi circled the desk and went to the door. "Need anything?" he asked.

Kaiba admired Jounouchi as he stood there, hair tied up in an elegant plait and in a neat suit. He'd changed quite a bit in the past seven years. He still had that fiery temper but at work he was extremely professional. It drove Kaiba crazy.

"Not right now…" Kaiba said taking on the new files Jounouchi had brought for him. "Oh. There's a function tomorrow night, I'll need you there – I've got a speech."

Jounouchi grinned. "Righto boss." And was gone.

* * *

"Stay still." Jounouchi grumbled fixing Kaiba's bow tie.

Kaiba had to lean forward slightly so Jounouchi could reach him. "This is rather uncomfortable, puppy."

"Then wear a normal tie next time," Jounouchi said grouchily and finished tying it. Kaiba straightened and looked down at Jounouchi smirking. "But this makes me look better. You said so yourself."

Jounouchi flushed and handed the file to Kaiba. "You better cut it out or I'm going to quit."

Kaiba took the file without a word and went on stage. As usual, Kaiba was met with a hearty welcome.

Kaiba was talking with the usual stuff coats, humouring them. All were potential clients after all. A clamour of beautiful women were hanging about him too, cooing and fawning over him like idiots. It Jounouchi didn't know Kaiba better he would have been jealous…

He slapped himself mentally. OH hell no. Not again.

But he couldn't help it; he gazed at the CEO's broad shoulders and haughty profile. Kaiba glanced his way for a second and Jounouchi busied himself with a glass of wine and the files in front of him.

"Saw something you liked tonight, puppy?" Kaiba asked him as he drove Jounouchi home.

"Three potential clients… " Jounouchi said lazily, his head felt warm from too much wine.

"Those idiots aren't worth my time." Kaiba said coldly and turned on an intersecting highway.

"I looked them up, three very rich companies in Chess City." Jounouchi said his voice scolding. "You should take your time with people, Kaiba."

"I can take a long time on people." Kaiba said coolly.

Jounouchi flushed at the hint and turned eyes on Kaiba. "You've had your chance before Kaiba… Three times to be precise…two years ago?"

"You didn't want it." Kaiba replied, he changed to third gear.

Jounouchi blinked. "What?"

"I want to make love to you, not rape you." Kaiba said, eyes still fixed on the road.

Jounouchi squirmed, his dream coming back to him. "Isn't there…anything else I can give you?" he asked, his face so red it burned.

"No." said Kaiba. "And I'm not forcing you for the hundredth time."

"And I'm straight Kaiba…you know that." Jounouchi said in exasperation.

"How is your girlfriend btw?" Kaiba asked casually, skillfully changing the topic.

"She's…fine…" Jounouchi replied.

"I see." Kaiba said infuriatingly and pulled the car over. "Your stop, puppy."

Jounouchi glanced out the window. Home. "Thanks Kaiba."

"Hm." Kaiba replied and Jounouchi got out, shutting the door after him. Kaiba watched Jounouchi go inside and then pulled the car out.

Inside, Jounouchi leaned against the doorway. "Why the hell do you do this to me Seto?" he whispered.

**_To be Continued_**

_Heh :3 I'm going to take my time uploading this one. I actually have it written up to chapter 3 but I've got so many ways the story could go I want to be careful I don't get burn out. Well give me a hoot if you like it. And please, PLEASE stop harassing me about uploading. It doesn't make me write any faster, in fact it makes me avoid like the plague._


End file.
